


Forbidden Pleasure

by growligan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Loss of Virginity, Other, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: One day, Severus stumbles upon a weird creature...





	Forbidden Pleasure

It was summer again. Severus was sitting outside, in the shadow of a large tree. Better than being home anyway, he figured. Severus did not like being home much, and he could not wait for summer to pass so he could return to Hogwarts for his last year. But right now, it was still early August, and he had nearly a month left in the muggle world before he’d get to go back to the world in which he felt that he truly belonged.

He sighed, playing with a stick he’d found on the ground. Twirling it between his fingers, he pretended it was his wand, and for a few sweet moments he let his mind drift, thinking about what he’d like to do to Potter and his cronies. They were a reason he didn’t look forward to coming back to school as much as he could have. But still, it’d be his last year, and then he’d be rid of them for good. Hopefully.

Another sigh escaped the teenager’s dry lips as he leaned back against the tree, wishing it wasn’t quite as hot outside as it was. Still, rather sitting here and sweating like a pig than being back home…

Severus closed his eyes, and soon he had drifted off to sleep. Peaceful snores filled the air, but they were not allowed to last for long, for soon, a gentle creature headbutted him most gently on his right hand.

“Wuh?” said Severus and opened his eyes groggily.

If he had been a muggle, he might have screamed. In front of him stood a creature unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was pale green, shaped slightly like a llama, with big red eyes staring at him curiously. On the top of its head was a large green leaf, and green pearls that looked like they were made out of some fleshy leaf like thing surrounded the creature’s neck.

“H...ello?” tried Severus, not sure how to approach this creature.

It headbutted him in the stomach but it was gentle. He could tell that the creature only wanted love.

“Hey there little guy” said Severus softly and stroked the small being’s fleshy back. It was soft and not slimy it rather felt like a peach. He liked it so he kept stroking. The creature seemed to enjoy it too because it did not move.

“What brings you here?” he asked but he did not expect an answer. The animal was sized like a medium sized dog except its leaf made it taller and also it was green which dogs usually aren’t they normally come in common colors like brown or white or black or golden retriever color. But this creature was obviously not a dog even if its size might lead you to think so. Severus knew better. He was a smart young man.

The creature had lied down in Severus’ lap and was sort of purring softly except it was like “chi-chi-chi” instead of a normal purring sound. He kept petting it. The soft vibrations from the creature’s purring hit him right at his most sensitive spot, and he could feel his nine incher stir to life. 

The wand in his pants grew hard with the continued purring off the creature, and suddenly it stopped. Severus blinked. Maybe it could feel his arousal???

It looked up at him with its red eyes shining micheviously. Severus could swear the creature almost looked intelligent!!

Suddenly he felt it!!! A paw was touching his little mini man and rubbung the already hardened shaft even more. Severus wanted release. His engorged member was making his pants bulge straining against the fabric to get free. He hesitated for a moment then unzipped his pants and let it out into the open.

The creature seemed to like what it saw. It licked its thin green lips and looked at his fleshy appendage with a look of pure and wild hunger. Severus felt nervous. He had never had sex before except in his fantasies and he wasn’t sure if they counted. He figured they probably didn’t and anywya the people in his fantasies had been girls and not Pokemon. Not that he knew that it was a Pokemon but still you have probably figured out by now that it’s a Chikorita.

The creature seemed to know what they both needed as it turned around and exposed its behind to the wizard. He couldn’t tell if it was the creature’s hoohah or pooper but it ultimately did not matter. It was slick and glistening with the liquids of arousal.

Severus let out a soft moan at the sight of it. He hesitated but for a short moment, then he slid the tip in. The creature turned its head to look back at him as if to urge him on. ‘Fuck me hard and fast baby’ it seemed to say. At least the look in its eyes did and who was Severus to deny the creature its pleasures? He shoved his nine inch long pleasure rod deep inside the small creature until his balls were hitting its flesh.

Soon he was fucking it in earnest. In and out, in and out his dick went and the creature was positively squirming in pleasure. It didn’t say much but it didn’t need to, Severus could tell that it was enjoying itself. Soon he couldn’t hold back anymore, and from his penis shot the evidence of his pleasure. Jizz coated the being’s inner walls (which were also green) and then he pulled out. He turned around to wipe his dick off with a leaf and when he turned back the creature was gone.

How mysterious.


End file.
